Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry RPW Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 March 2017
06:40 (wave) 06:41 hiiiii 06:41 I would tackle you... but currently suffering a huge cold 06:41 awwwwww 06:41 hope you get better soon 06:41 So much that I've been banished back to my room when we have guests over today 06:42 ironically 06:42 that is a good thing 06:42 sort of 06:42 Really? 06:43 in a way, yes 06:43 *snorts* Wow 06:44 and it's not just that you'd be around with me 06:44 but like 06:44 it's honestly that if like you don't wanna deal with guests over, then you don't have to 06:45 It's because of my cold and the fact that I got it from a school with almost 1800 students taking out and getting sick, so, mom thinks that it might be contagious 06:45 That I can't be out there 06:46 oh wow 06:46 Yeahhhhh.... My door even has a sign on it now 06:46 "Don't enter unless you want to risk getting sick" 06:47 Written by my oh-so loving mom 06:47 on that note 06:47 i now wanna hc something so badly 06:47 Hm? 06:48 hc that Elina frequently invites Willow over to stay with her during summer 06:48 Yessssssss 06:49 she prolly does this over Christmas too XD 06:57 That's the abused character 06:57 speaking of Ruby 06:58 i wonder what is going on in her life rn 06:58 bc apparently she hasn't been on kik lately 06:59 *sighs* I know what's going on. 06:59 She asked me not to tell you guys though. 06:59 that can't be good 06:59 HOWEVER if we take this into PM, I can tell you, but you can't tell anyone. 07:00 that i can do 07:00 Let me do somehting real quick though 07:00 There. 07:01 Prevented the chat logs from tracking our conversation 07:01 i still wonder why we're using that XD 07:08 And we can discuss our sandbox RP so logger takes that instead of the other things 07:09 ft i am still game for that 07:11 ft idk about you, but i wanna do Elina and her family meeting Willow and her family 07:11 on your sandbox that is 07:11 (or mine) 07:12 http://frostys-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplays_-_Sophia_-_1 07:12 It's an angst-adoption-storyline? 07:13 okie 07:13 I was thinking maybe an adult or older student for this one? 07:13 ohhhh 07:14 Whatttt? 07:14 i can do my bean who will be modeled by Emma Stone for this??? 07:14 Don't blame me... I feel like crap. Angst is my go-to thing 07:15 SURE! 07:15 bc i can't think of a better one 07:16 also the 'ohhhh' was for the beans i could use 07:16 *chuckles* You could always do the emma stone, Zella, or Eva? 07:17 Eva's my AMH bean 07:17 my Emma Stone bean is gonna be a sixth year, prolly Thunderbird? 07:18 lemme go find a pic for her and decide on a name real fast 07:20 *gives Big Sis a look* How about using one of the images of Emma Stone from Spiderman? 07:21 http://digitalspyuk.cdnds.net/11/52/480x720/gallery_emma-stone-the-amazing-spider-man-image-2.jpg 07:21 Maybe that one? 07:21 but 07:21 i kinda have a smol preference towards red hair!Emma Stone 07:22 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/09/1c/d4/091cd499c11804232e7484113ae57387.jpg 07:22 What about that one? 07:24 one thing about Emma Stone 07:24 she is a beautiful cinnamon roll 07:24 ft tf am i doing 07:24 Emma Stone has like 07:25 a million pngs, what 08:37 o/ 08:37 hiiiiiii 08:37 how are you both? ^.^ 08:38 doing fine 08:38 you? 08:38 meh (shrug) tired as fuck 08:39 what is with the unicorn? XD 08:39 it's the censor emoji xD 08:40 that is the most random-est censor emoji ever XD 08:40 yeah xD 08:40 although kudos to whoever's idea that was (y) 08:40 *whispers* thank you 08:41 Hey Jaye~ 08:41 hi frost :P 08:41 Sorry I didn't notice... I was posting on a RP on my sandbox for Soph 08:42 I'm suffering through a cold, quarantined back in my bedroom right now 08:43 oh that sucks :c 08:43 i hope you get better soon!! 08:44 Thanks~ At least I technically get a three-day weekend? :P 08:44 true :P 08:37 o/ 08:37 hiiiiiii 08:37 how are you both? ^.^ 08:38 doing fine 08:38 you? 08:38 meh (shrug) tired as fuck 08:39 what is with the unicorn? XD 08:39 it's the censor emoji xD 08:40 that is the most random-est censor emoji ever XD 08:40 yeah xD 08:40 although kudos to whoever's idea that was (y) 08:40 *whispers* thank you 08:41 Hey Jaye~ 08:41 hi frost :P 08:41 Sorry I didn't notice... I was posting on a RP on my sandbox for Soph 08:42 I'm suffering through a cold, quarantined back in my bedroom right now 08:43 oh that sucks :c 08:43 i hope you get better soon!! 08:44 Thanks~ At least I technically get a three-day weekend? :P 08:44 true :P 2017 03 03